The Four of the Sky
by warrior777
Summary: Cloud, Lightning, Rain, and Snow have started Clans. Against their mother's will. So a peaceful few moons go by, until Sky, their mother, moves in and tries to take over the Clans. Sky starts her own "Clan", of rogues. Can the Four finally settle in?


The Four SkyClans; 'The Four of the Sky' Book #1

The Four SkyClans; 'The Four of the Sky' Book #1

_Pre-Story, 'Sky and Fall' _

Sky pressed her glossy fur to Fall's. "Our kits will be beautiful." Fall said with happiness. Sky and Fall were walking in the forest, usually a forbidden place to cats not part of the Clans. Everyone knew of them, the cats who lived in Clans and fought constantly over borders. Fall was a Bengal Tiger, and Sky was a White Bengal Tiger. Mates like Sky's and Fall's were forbidden. Even within the Clans- ThunderClan and ShadowClan were Bengal's, and WindClan and RiverClan were White Bengal's.

Sky and Fall had been walking in the forest for some time. "It is time we head back." Sky whispered to Fall, who nodded. Suddenly a voice came from the bushes. "You two aren't going anywhere." And four powerful Bengal Tigers stepped out. "I am Shadefrost, this is Stripedclaw, Sledgefoot, and Whistlepelt. And we are part of _ThunderClan, _and this is _ThunderClan's _territory. Intruders aren't welcome here." The unusually dark-pelted Bengal spat. Sky and Fall inched away carefully. "We'll leave. We mean no harm." Fall stammered. Shadefrost stepped forward. "Get them." He told the other warriors. Sledgefoot and Whistlepelt advanced toward Sky. Sky batted them with her claws; of course the highly trained warriors of ThunderClan easily dodged all of her strikes. "Sky! Run! Save the kits!" shouted Fall. In the corner of Sky's eye she could see Fall, bleeding heavily from the wounds of the two most-powerful warriors- Stripedclaw and Shadefrost. In a few moments Fall's life would fly away. Tears of loss poured down on Sky's face as she dashed off into the bushes, away from the warriors. The cries of the warriors were fading away, and Sky made one decision. "My kits will never be warriors. They will never go and join the Clans. They have caused great loss for me."

_Chapter 1- Leaving_

"Can't catch me!" called Snow.

"Want to bet?" shouted Lightning.

"Hush, kits." Sky purred. She was happy because they were playing normal games instead of hunting and fighting games like the warrior Clans. Her kits were named after items of the sky, from her name, Lightning as fast as a snake, Rain as wet as a river, Snow as cold as ice, Clouds as soft as the petals of flowers. Rain and Lightning were regular Bengal's like their father, and Cloud and Snow were White Bengal's like Sky. Rain and Snow were girls, and Cloud and Lightning were boys.

"Tell us a story, Mother!" Rain said.

"One about the Clans!" added Snow. Snow and Rain were closer to each other and Lightning and Cloud were closer to each other.

Sky stiffened at the sound of '_Clans_' "No. Like I said, you are going to be normal tigers. No more talk of the Clans. You are not part of them, and will never be." Sky said sternly.

"Ice told me that if we were part of the Clans, we would have cool names. I would be Lightning_kit _if I were a kit, Lightning_paw_ if I were and apprentice, Lightning_claw _if I were a warrior, and Lightning_star _if I were leader." Lightning said confidently.  
"No, Petal told me that there isn't just one name for a warrior, you could be Lightning_tail _or Lightning_foot _or even Lightning_flight._" Snow said. "I know good names for all of us; I like the name for myself Snowcloud. And for you, Lightning, Lightningclaw, like you said. And Raintail, and even Cloudfrost for you. And Mother, Skyflower." Snow said with her tail around Rain.

"Enough! This is our last night with each other, and I want this to be a good one!" Sky hissed. "Go to sleep. I will see you in the morning to wish all of you off." She added more softly.

_-The Warriors went to sleep. In the morning, they will leave their mother and leap onto their paths of destiny…-_

The warriors left their mother. They have been traveling for days, and now they have reached a rainforest, and a bunch of friendly tigers- regular and white. A group of Whites were the first to greet the Four. "I am Freeze. This is Silver, Frost, and White. Welcome to the Forest." Unexpected, Frost jumped up from her seat on the Rainforest floor. "What are your names?" she piped up. Lightning answered. "I am Lightning. This is Snow, Rain, and Cloud." He said proudly.

"Have you any interest of the Clans?" Frost asked.  
"Yes!" Snow yelped. "A ton!"

"Our mother forbid us to talk of them because of some reason that she hated them." Rain explained. "We never knew why she hated them."

Lightning stepped forward. "Why do you ask us?" he demanded. He was very protective of his littermates.

White looked at Freeze, who nodded. "We have been trying to find leaders for the Clans we're starting. Because, long ago, Clans lived here. They were BirdClan, RockClan, ForestClan, and MarkClan. All of the cats here have been looking for leaders. Then the starry cats from the former Clans came to us. They said to call them, 'MoonClan' and that someday four cats will come, two whites and two regulars, and they will be the leaders, and that they will glow..." White trailed off. All of the tigers, stared at the Four with open-mouths. "The leaders!" Freeze called. All of the cats turned their heads down, like bowing. "Rainstar, Lightningstar, Cloudstar, Snowstar!" The tigers called. "Discuss your territories." Freeze said. "After that, gather cats. Then later, MoonClan will grant you nine lives of leaders." And all of the tigers went back to their duties. "Wow." Rainstar said. "Wowie zowie. We're leaders, of Clans!" Rainstar looked around. "Can I have the territory by the river?" she asked. "Sure- but I want the lake." Snowstar said. "I get the mini-lakes!" Cloudstar said. "I guess I'm left with the plains." Lightningstar said. "I like those." he added. "Right. Now we start to gather cats. I think Rain gets cats who like dark places and love swimming, I get fast cats, Cloud gets the quiet cats, and Snow gets cats who aren't more of fighting but hunting." Lightningstar said. The rest nodded. Then they started to gather their cats, and the Clans were made. That night, in each territory, after each leader got their nine lives, MoonClan placed a special mossy rock in each territory. "This is where you can speak to us." they explained. And so the Clans began- RainClan, SnowClan, LightningClan, and CloudClan.

**Whoa, sorry, if that wasn't very good. I wrote this when I was 11, and I will continue the story. I really can't stop. RainClan is ShadowClan, SnowClan is RiverClan, LightningClan is WindClan and CloudClan is ThunderClan. **


End file.
